The present invention relates to a flexible one-piece abrasive sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible one-piece abrasive sheet which includes spaced apart abrasive portions which may be used as polishing pads and the like, and is particularly useful for polishing of marble and stone surfaces.
In the past, the use of abrasive pads which include abrasive resinoid segments attached to backing substrates, has been common when polishing stones and marbles and other materials. Because of the relatively thick and non-yielding resinoid segments generally used in this operation, it has been problematic to provide a flexible type abrasive pad using these types of segments. In the past, these segments have been attached to backing substrates, such as fabrics or the like, utilizing a large number of small segments to produce a flexible abrasive pad. Such abrasive pads are commonly used on rotary polishers for finishing of marble floor surfaces, for instance. While these structures have been useful as rotary polishing pads, the operational life of the pads has been low. This is because of disattachment of segments during use.
Therefore, it has been a goal in the art to produce a long lasting flexible "segmented-type" abrasive sheet material which will have increased durability and be less subject to loss of abrasive portions during use.